Trick or Treat?
by musicalBlink
Summary: What happens when Karkat goes to the Dark Carnival on Halloween night? Read to find out. (I'm awful at summaries. - -" The story is better than tthe summary. This story is what happens when I'm left to my own devices on a stormy night.)


**Don't bother asking where the hell this came from, because I have absolutely no fucking clue. People are pretty**** out of character, but it's too late to do much about that now. :/ **

**All I own is the plot... Nothing else...**

My name is Karkat Vantas and I *really* don't want to be where I am now.

**~Flasback~**

_twinArmegeddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGenetist [CG] at 2014-10-30 - 04:13_

_TA: hey, kk._

_TA: kk_

_TA: kk_

_TA: kk why the fuck aren't you an2weriing?_

_CG: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT, YOU IMBECILIC PIECE OF SHIT?_

_CG: FOR ONCE, I WAS ACTUALLY SLEEPING. I WAS HOPING THAT MAYBE I MIGHT ACTUALLY BE ABLE TO GET A COUPLE HOURS OF SHUT EYE WITHOUT SOME DUMBASS FUCKING WITH ME, BUT NO. HERE COMES ALONG "THOLLUX" BOTHERING ME AT FOUR IN THE FUCKING MORINING. DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO OTHER THAN BUG ME? WHY DON'T YOU GO MAKE ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR STUPID CODES AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE FOR ONCE?_

_TA: jegu2 chiill your 2hiit_

_TA: ii'm trolliing you becau2e you're u2ually awake at thii2 hour_

_TA: ii can do 2omethiing el2e iif you're 2o fuckiing tiired._

_CG: UGH DON'T BOTHER. I'M ALREADY AWAKE._

_CG: DID YOU ACTUALLY WANT SOMETHING OR WHAT?_

_TA: do you remember that carniival we went to la2t 2ummer?_

_CG: HOW COULD I NOT? THAT WAS ONE OF THE FEW THINGS ABOUT THAT SUMMER THAT WASN'T A SHITSTAIN ON MY MEMORY._

_TA: well ii found an ad 2aying the place was reopening tomorrow_

_CG: AND?_

_TA: iit'2 2uppo2ed to bee pretty awe2ome_

_CG: WHAT EVEN IS THE POINT OF PUTTING "BEE" INSTEAD OF "BE"? ARE YOU SUCH AN IGNORANT TOOL THAT YOU DON'T EVEN REALIZE THAT IT SOUNDS EXACTLY THE FUCKING SAME AS "BE"?_

_TA: you're changiing the 2ubject_

_TA: are you comiing or not?_

_CG: ..._

_CG: TOMORROW'S HALLOWEEN._

_TA: no 2hiit _

_TA: that'2 why they're reopeniing, dumba22._

_CG: WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU EVEN WANNA GO? THEY'RE PROBABLY GOING TO REPLACE ALL OF THE GOOD STUFF WITH HALLOWEEN BULL SHIT._

_TA: you 2cared?_

_CG: NO! I AM *NOT* SCARED OF SOME DUMBASSES DRESSED UP IN COSTUMES. ONLY BABIES AND IDIOTS ARE AFRAID OF SHIT LIKE THAT._

_TA: then there'2 ab2olutely no rea2on that you can't come._

_CG: FOR ALL YOU KNOW, I HAVE PLANS TOMORROW. _

_TA: bull 2hiit. you never do anythiing on halloween other than 2iit iin a piilow fort and watch romcom2 untiil the 2un rii2es._

_TA: kk, we wouldn't want 2omeone to come two the knowledge of thii2 unfortunate iintere2t of your2, would we?_

_CG: YOU WOULDN'T!_

_TA: ii would and you know iit._

_CG: DAMN YOU, CAPTOR._

_TA: ii2 that a ye2 ii hear?_

_CG: FINE._

_CG: HAVE I EVER TOLD YOU THAT YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE?_

_TA: ye2, many tiime2. _

_TA: ii have to go feed my lu2u2._

_TA: 2ee you tomorrow, kk. _

_CG: YEAH, YEAH, WHAT EVER._

**~End Flashback~**

And that brings me where I am now, waiting at the front entrance of the carnival. Cheesey, glow-in-the-dark eyes are in the bushes and sheets are hung in the trees in vaguely human shapes. A soft, green-yellow glow is lighting up the carnival just enough to be able to see where you're going without giving away any jump scares. Plain, wooden signs are posted all over the place, saying things like "BEWARE" and "TURN BACK NOW" in red, dripping letters. On the banner that used to proudly display the words "THE FUN CARNIVAL" is now painted over as "THE DARK CARNIVAL" Mist is making it nearly impossible to see more than a few inches in front of my face. Screams, crying, and laughter can be heard coming from every direction.

This is going to be awful.

I pull my phone out and hold it right in front of my face. The time is 8:19 pm; nineteen minutes after Sollux had said he'd meet me here. I decide to text him to see what the fuck the issue is.

"sollux, where are you?" 8:19 pm

No answer.

"sollux?" 8:21 pm

No answer.

"this shit isn't funny!" 8:24 pm

No answer.

I put my phone away. I find myself nervously pacing. Where is he? He said he'd be here nearly half an hour ago! I grumble under my breath. He had better have not bailed on me after I had already gotten here and waited for him. I sit down on a bench, fidgeting with my phone.

_**ROAR!**_

Lightning streaks across the sky, making me jump up from the bench. I growl, frustrated at my own jumpiness. Stupid thunder!

I sit back down. My phone beeps once. I immediately unlock the screen and read the messages Sollux sent me.

"kk" 8:31 pm

"help me" 8:31 pm

"wtf are you talking about?" 8:32 pm

"i can't." 8:32 pm

"fuck" 8:32 pm

"can't what?" 8:33 pm

"omg no" 8:33 pm

"what's going on?" 8:34 pm

"sollux?" 8:35 pm

"sollux, knock it off. you're scaring me." 8:36 pm

I waited for several tense minutes to no avail. Maybe I should go to Sollux's house and make sure he's okay. But what if he's not even at his house? He could be anywhere. I look around and notice I'm pacing again. I warily sit down on the bench, tapping my foot. He must be fucking with me. That's what it is. This is just some dumbass prank that he thought would be funny because it's Halloween. But I'm not falling for it; not this time! I sit up a bit straighter and attempt to not look like a scared little girl who'd piss her pants if she saw a butterfly. Though I have no proof, I have a dreadful feeling that I'm failing miserably.

I hear a rustling in the bush behind me. _It's just a squirrel. It's just a squirrel. It's just a squirrel._

The "squirrel" grabs my neck and growls lowly. It slowly, seductively licks down the back of my neck with two tongues. I sit completely still, afraid to move and afraid to stay. I feel its breath move up to my ear, softly tickling the back of my neck and ear. "Hello, kk."

I spin around in shock. Lo and behold, there's Sollux, looking *way* too pleased with himself. I can't do anything other than stare at him.

He starts to chuckle which slowly builds into the kind of wheezing laugh that makes it near impossible to speak. "You thould have theen yourthelf! You- you looked like you were gunna cry or thome thit!" He bursts into another fit of giggles. My cheeks burn redder than Christmas. This is so not fair. So unbeleivavbly not fair. I turn on my heel and run, tears clouding my vision.

"Come back! It wath jutht a joke!"

I angrily wipe at my tears and keep running. I run towards the surprisingly empty parking lot. Though there are plenty of cars, there's no one in or around any of them.

I slow my pace to a leisurely walk. The wind begins to pick up, whistling through the trees. The hairs on the back of my neck prick up with anticipation. It feels as though some one is watching me, even though I know Sollux didn't follow me. I look behind me, but no one is there. I keep walking. Again, I could swear someone was there, but when I stop and turn around I see nothing other than empty cars. I start speed walking towars my car. I can hear something following me. I jog. Gravel is crunching; I can't pinpoint where the noise is coming from. I run. Devilish laughter is echoing in the air all around me. I sprint, breathing heavily. I step on a sharp, jagged edge. I stumble and fall to the ground, a feeling of panic filling my lungs, making breathing an impossibility. The silohuette of a tall, lanky man stands over me with an empty beer bottle held in each hand like clubs.

"Trick or treat?" He asks in a soft, gravelly voice.

"W-what?" I ask, not entirely sure that I had heard the intimidating figure correctly.

"I said TRICK OR MOTHERFUCKING TREAT."

"I don't have any candy, if that's what you want..." I glance from side to side, hoping for some way out of this mess.

"I don't want any STUPID MOTHERFUCKING CANDY! I just want you to choose: trick or treat?"

"Treat?" I dropped my keys when I fell, so my car being so close is completely worthless.

He smiles sinisterly. "Then you're all up and motherfucking COMING WITH ME. I'll give you a better treat than someone who's all up and as MOTGHERFUCKING LOW as you deserves."

I whimper. "Look. Take anything I have just- fuck- please leave me alone."

"When I'm all up and motherfucking through with you, you'll NEVER WANT TO BE ALONE AGAIN."

"Oh my god." Sollux is my only friend. He won't think twice about me disappearing because I was so fucking mad at him. I'm going to be raped and possibly killed and no one will ever know or give a shit. Tears spring into my eyes. "Please no."

His smile widens. "I LOVE IT when they beg."

He picks me up. Despite my thrashing, he easily carries me to what I'm assuming is his car. I try to scream for help, but he just laughs. "AIN'T NOBODY comin' to motherfucking help you. It's just you and me, Karkat."

He shoves me into the car, tying my hands and feet with practiced hands. "How do you know my name?"

He laughs, ignoring my question. He climbs into the front seat and speeds off. He sings a quiet tune under his breath. The only lyrics I can make out is "The messiahs will destroy and love him slowly. No more voices, no more lonely. Honk, honk, honk."

I sit, silently crying in the back seat.

* * *

The tall man, who I know see has clown paint on his face, pushes a cloth to my face. I try to struggle, but I find myself becoming very sleepy. I can barely hold my eyes open as the man takes me out of the car.

I become unconcious as I hear the car door slam.

* * *

After an undeterminable amount of time, I wake up in a dark, musty room. There are no windows and I'm alone.

Why am I here...? For that matter, _how _did I get here? I can't remember...

I move to get up, but am stopped by the handcuffs holding me captive. Suddenly, the memory of what happened to me floods my memory. Adrenaline fills my veins and I desperately pull at the handcuffs. All that results from this, is a bloody sting in my wrists. I try moving the table I'm handcuffed to, only to realize it's bolted to the floor. I franically look around the room for any means of escape, but find none.

A door slams behind me. I twist my head around to see the lanky man from before.

"Hey there, li'l motherfucker."

I move my eyes to the ground. "Fuck you." My voice is scratchy from lack of use.

"Come on, bro. You don't have to all up and be afraid of me." He forcefully yanks my chin up so that I must look into his entrancing indigo eyes. "I'm your best motherfucking friend."

"Liar! I doubt someone as despicable as you has any friends."

I heavy-handed slap across the face sends me flying against the table, hitting my head on the leg of the table.

He speaks in a low voice. "I don't all up and motherfuckin' appreciate you calling me a liar."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!" I yell spitefully, moving my face as close to his as possible. This close up I can see three distinct ridges going diagonally across his face, hidden underneath the face paint.

He growls animalisticly, then jumps on top of me, smashing his fists into my face one after the other. "While you're with me, you will learn YOUR MOTHERFUCKING PLACE" He pins me to the ground with his entire body on top of me. Two particular parts of our bodies are pressed _very_ closely together, making me blush. "And that place is on the motherfucking bottom."

He roughly grinds his hips against mine, making me moan deep in my throat despite my attempts not to. He kisses along my jaw, making marks all down my neck. I try to push him off me to no avail.

He whispers in my ear. "I'm gunna unlock the handcuffs and you're gunna do exactly what I motherfucking want you to, got it?"

Despite my better sense, I find myself nodding.

* * *

Pain.

Blinding pain mixed with rough pleasure is all I know for what seems like forever.

In the beginning, I try to fight him off, but in the end there's nothing I can do to stop him. Once, I prove to him that I won't try to escape, he permanently takes off the handcuffs.

I stay in that dark, musty room for what seems like forever. I'm not Karkat; I'm whatever Gamzee wants me to be. That's his name- Gamzee. He told me so I can scream it when he's punishing me. He says he loves to hear the sounds I make, whether it be screaming, begging, moaning, or whimpering he always wants more.

I can do no right, so he's always punishing me. That's okay though. I deserve every bit of it. It's all my fault and I am the lowest piece of shit on the planet.

When he's punishing me, he'll make me deep throat him or he'll leave before I can come. He never prepares me; I don't deserve it. Even though I know I'll never be good enough, I always do my best to please him. Making him really angry is never a good idea. He gets so angry... I whimper at the memory of what he does when he's really mad.

I'm glad he's willing to keep me. He's my life now and I don't know what I'd do without him. I hate when he leaves. I can't stand the eerie silence of the dark, dusty room. When he's away, sometimes I'll sing that song he likes to ward off the silence.

"The messiahs will destroy and love him slowly. No more voices, no more lonely. Honk, honk, honk. He will rot and die there coldly, No more thoughts, the messiahs only. Honk, honk, honk."


End file.
